


all about that

by Thatfan_girl



Category: Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatfan_girl/pseuds/Thatfan_girl
Summary: A poem for all those misunderstood characters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	all about that

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

Let me show you  
how selfish he is  
Let me show you  
how rude he can be  
Let me-

No.

Show me  
all the good  
what I can’t see now  
Show me how  
he smiles at night

Don’t tell me everything  
is just an act  
Show me  
and tell me  
all about that


End file.
